


Dark Lord James Potter

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Potter Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Harry is his heir, James Potter is the Dark Lord, James rules the world, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Severus is his consort, Voldemort is dead, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Upon graduating from Hogwarts, James Potter had killed Voldemort.He did not do it for the sake of defeating evil. He did it simply because he wanted to be the only Dark Lord who lives. He would not let this old man take the title which rightfully belonged to the most powerful dark wizard who ever lived.





	Dark Lord James Potter

Upon graduating from Hogwarts, James Potter had killed Voldemort.

He did not do it for the sake of defeating evil. He did it simply because he wanted to be the only Dark Lord who lives. He would not let this old man take the title which rightfully belonged to the most powerful dark wizard who ever lived.

And so he conquered. The wizarding world became his in a matter of five years. Now he rules on high as all creeds pay their respects to the one who seized control and held it.

He kept his beloved mate Severus by his side and lavished him in all the fine things, and ravished his body to the point where heaven and earth were one in the same.

They ruled together. Severus bore James children. James held Severus above all others.

Potter Castle was the centre of all things, it was always filled with courtiers and politicians who seek to gain the favour of the Dark Lord. James did not rule with particular cruelty, as it would prevent society from functioning properly, but his word was absolute and no one would dare to question it. Things seemed almost normal. Children went to school. Quidditch was played and very much enjoyed. And people were happy. So long as they didn’t cross James Potter.

Severus smiled to himself as he recalled the first kiss he and his Lord shared.

They were but fourteen years old, but James’ possessiveness of him had begun on that first train ride to Hogwarts. James did not kiss him for so many years out of respect for his sweet submissive. He wanted a long courtship before the day he finally pressed their lips together, and whisper in his ear, ‘I will conquer the world for you, my love. Will you stay by my side and rule with me?’ How could Severus say no? He was as in love with James as James was with him, and ruling the world together sounded like a dream.

“Consort.” Severus stopped his reminiscing to pause and stare at the man who addressed him.

“What is it, Pettigrew?” Severus replied tiredly.

The rat-like man scurried up to him, too close for comfort.

“You are looking ravishing today. Very shapely.” Pettigrew said, his hand coming dangerously close to his ass.

With a quick flick of his wand, Pettigrew was struck to the ground and momentarily frozen solid. If James didn’t have such a good sense of humour, he would have killed Peter for his words many years ago. Because of James’s restraint, Peter thought he could get away with it.

“That was the last time.” Severus said to the immobile man.

The throne room with filled with floating candles, much like the Great Hall had been, and we beautifully decorated with Gryffindor red and gold. 

James was still proud of his house and the castle reflected this. There was an abundance of Lions carved from stone, as well as weaved into tapestries to suit his tastes. Of course, he did not forget the snakes of his beloved’s own house, which intermingled well with the lions.

The sea of courtiers parted as Severus walked up the long red carpet which leads to the two thrones. The people all bow to him, low.

James rises from his throne. He is dressed in a black suit and his messy hair is nothing but charm, a charm which hides a great and terrible power.

“My love, my life.” He says as he takes Severus in his arms and pulls him close. They share a hungry kiss and the snake gladly submits himself to his Lion.

James squeezes his ass playfully. “I’ve been waiting for you, come sit.”

James pull him to his thorn and onto his lap. He much preferred it this way, so he could touch and play to his heart’s content.

“Pettigrew made a lewd comment about me.” Severus said.

James huffed angrily. “It was funny for a while, but I’ve lost my taste for the joke. Don’t worry pet, I’ll have him chopped up and fed to the rats.”

“You’re too kind.” Severus replied, kissing James’s neck sweetly. “Also, our eldest son would like to have a word with us, he sent and owl this morning with a letter but didn’t say why. Would you grant him an audience?”

“Harry? Well of course he can see us. He is my heir and our most beloved child. He has your eyes.” James said adoringly.

Severus nuzzled James’s neck like a good mate, a good submissive. James petted him all over with thoughts of what he would be able to do once his duties for the day were seen to. His cock was already hard and aching as his love rocked himself against it to give his Lord some pleasure.

“Send an Owl to Headmaster Sirius to have Harry brought here. I’m sure it won’t hurt if he misses one class.” James ordered to one of his servants. “Request for them to be here in ten minutes.”

“Education is important, darling.” Severus warned.

“Of course, but I think family time is more important than grades.” He slid his fingers through his lover’s silky black hair. “My love, would you get down on your knees for me? I need release from the pressure you have caused with your gentle rocking.”

“My love, we agreed that we would wait until our duties are complete.”

“It would only take a moment, I cannot have that fine ass of yours rubbing against me like this for too long. I am only a simple man.”

The court had the wisdom to turn away as Severus dropped to his knees. He smiled as he freed his lover’s cock from his pants and expertly took him in, servicing his dominant in the way that he liked most.

“I should have you round with my child again. Would you like that?”

Severus moaned.

“Good. So good.” He lulled his head back and allowed himself to come in his mate’s mouth, as he had done so many times before.

Severus took it all and put James back into place. He smirked triumphantly as he walked to his own throne, earning a pat on the ass for his work.

“You minx.” James said, smirking back.

The courtiers turned back around and continued their conversations as thought nothing had happened.

James reached out his hand and took Severus’s own. They clasped them tight together as a show of undying affection and unity.

Ten minutes passed quickly and Headmaster Sirius arrived with Harry via the floo network. Both the Lord and his Consort were giddy to see their beloved firstborn. Though one was better at hiding it than the other.

“Daddy, Father.” Harry greeted with a bow. He smiled brightly up at the two people who showered him with love and affection.

Severus pressed a kiss to his forehead and James embraced him tightly.

“Harry my boy, I’m glad to see you. How is school going? Are you doing all your homework?”

“Yes Father.” He said to James with a grin.

“Is he eating well?” Severus asked Sirius, “Is he exercising? Keeping warm? The castle can get terribly cold in the winter.” 

“Rest assured, Harry has every comfort that the Heir of James and Severus could possibly want.”

“No need to be so formal!” James laughed. “But all the same, I knew I made the right decision when I entrusted Hogwarts to you. Our young witches and wizards couldn’t ask for anyone better. And how is Remus?”

“The pregnancy tires him, but he is still as sharp as ever.” Sirius grinned back.

“So,” James said, turning his attention back to his son. “What is it that you wanted to talk to us about?”

Harry smiled brightly. He was a boy of only twelve but he was as strong and as confident as his Father.

“Do you remember the summer before school started? I asked you what attracted you to Daddy.”

“I remember.” James said, smiling at Severus. “I was drawn to him because he is pale as moon light, shy and sweet, and submissive to me and no others. He is also strong and proud, as well as beautiful.”

Severus tried to hide his blush.

“Exactly.” Harry said with an energetic nod. “So I was thinking about who my mate could be, and I found him! He is also pale as moonlight and, oh, he’s so beautiful! He looks at me though his eyelashes and blushes so cutely when I speak to him. I must have him, Father. I will wait until I am older, but I have to know that he will be mine and only mine, if someone were to touch him I don’t know if I would be able to stop myself in my vengeance.”

“Who is this boy?” Severus asked first.

“Draco.” Harry replied.

“Malfoy’s son? Interesting.” James smirked. “Well if you want him, you may have him, but only if you follow the rules. No kissing until you are fourteen, and you are to be chaperoned until you marry. Understand?”

“Yes sir!” Harry declared.

“Good lad, now give us both a kiss and then go back to your classes.”

“Yes Father.” Harry said as he rushed to them, pressing a kiss to both their cheeks.

“Make sure you look out for your little sister. Hermione may be clever but she is still only little child.” Severus said, giving Harry another kiss to the forehead.

“I will, bye. I love you both.” Harry waved to them as Sirius guided him back to the fireplace. They were gone with a flash of green flame.

“Do you really expect him to not touch the boy until they are married? We were but sixteen when you mounted me for the first time.”

“I know that, I was just giving the boy some rules to break, He’ll have a lot more fun if it’s forbidden.”

“You devil!” Severus laughed for a bit but it died quickly and turned into a sigh. “I can’t stand not having the boy around all the time. And now that Hermione has joined him…” Severus felt a deep sadness at his children being away for so long. James comforted him with a kiss.

“All children grow and go to school. We’ll just have to keep filling the nursery. For the meantime, we still have three others who aren’t old enough for school yet, so don’t fret my love, you will never be lonely.”

Severus smiled back adoringly.

“Now, where is Lucius?” James asked the crowd of courtiers.

“Here I am, My Lord.” Lucius said as he stepped out of the crowd.

“My boy wants to marry your son. We should arrange the marriage.”

“It would be an honour, My Lord.” Lucius said with a smirk.

James smirked back. “I wonder, old friend, if you have anything to do with this?”

“How so My Lord?” He asked, still smirking.

“You didn’t happen to coach Draco in attracting my son? Perhaps you taught him to bat his eyelashes at the right person? To display his pale neck in the most sensual way?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sire.” Lucius said as his grin widened.

“Sure, I believe you.” James said with a stout laugh. “Draco is a beauty. I gather Harry would have been drown to him none the less. We’ll draw up a contract tomorrow. I am sure that you will ensure the boy’s purity until the wedding day?”

“I swear he will remain untouched. As pure as the driven snow.”

“Good. Now get someone to bring me Pettigrew. I should see to him before I forget. Would you like to do it, my love?” 

“I don’t feel up to it today.” Severus said with a yawn. “And I know that you really want to be the one who shuts him up for good.”

“Indeed I do. Tell me, how much pain can a rat take?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think we’ll soon find out.” 

James pulled out his wand and the room went deathly silent. 

His smile meant that someone was going to suffer tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the Harry/Draco one, should be longer and very satisfying ; )


End file.
